


Not A Guardian Angel

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Obsession, Serial Killer, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: When you touch your soulmate, warmth blossoms through your body and your pulse quickens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking that all my Harrymort AUs needs to be canon when I first start writing, and then I get annoyed at myself for not having that problem with Tomarry, and come up with AU settings instead. It's even harder to not make Voldemort a serial killer.
> 
> Unbetaed.

The cobbled street between the ancient buildings is dark; the neighbourhood is rid of electricity for the time being. The stars in the night sky try their best to provide light, but it’s not enough. A clock in the distance strikes 1. The street is empty, with the exception of one man whose cloak is billowing behind him and whose footsteps are marked with blood. Pale fingers grip the handle of a knife tightly, the other hand casually holding a cigarette. The smoke is almost sensual in its movements. An owl hoots. There’s the sound of someone running.

The man stops, and takes a drag of the cigarette as he looks around. Suddenly a child comes running out of an alley, barely visible in the darkness. The man patiently waits for the child to disappear again, not questioning why a child that can’t be older than four would be running outside at 1 in the morning.

The child runs right into his legs. Warmth blossom through his body at the contact, and his pulse picks up. He drops his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot, pretending to not recognise what the signs means. The child is looking up at him, green teary eyes wide in shock, and slowly forgotten fear. Then the child is looking back towards the darkness of the alley, body tense.

“Are you hurt?” he asks, offering a moment of kindness. The child looks taken aback by the question, and hurriedly shakes their head, before looking around the street. When it’s clear that they’re the only ones there, the child looks back up at him and give a shaky nod. The man sighs, and flex his fingers around the knife handle. It’s perhaps the only mercy he can offer the child.

“Who hurt you?” he asks, and looks towards the dark alley that the child had been running from.

“My-my uncle.” the child whispers, voice scared. The man nods, and take off in the direction the child had been running from. The child hesitates a moment before following. Together, they walk through the alley out into the neighbouring street. A door stands wide open a few houses down, and an obese man is looking up and down the street, face flush red of either anger or spirits.

“You should probably look away.” the man warns. The child obediently hide their eyes behind their hands.

The obese man’s scream echo through the night for a short moment, before it dies out. It’s a quick death.

“You can look, if you want.” the man says, as he dries the bloody knife off on his coat. The child does, though their eyes don’t stray to the dead body of their uncle.

“Are you good, or should I drop you off somewhere?” the man asks, and glance towards the house with the open door. No one has come out, but it does not mean that no one lives there.

“I’m good.” the child whisper, though they do not move.

“I’ll call the cops for you.” the man says, because he does not feel good leaving the child with their dead uncle. “See ya.”

* * *

There’s a news article the next day, of the unexpected murder of Vernon Dursley. His nephew - Harry Potter, age 6 - was witness to the scene, but refuse to say anything about the murder. Mrs Dursley and her son had been out of town.

The man cuts it out and frames it. He does not pay any attention to the smaller article, about the other man he murdered earlier that same night.

So his soulmate is named Harry Potter, and 16 years younger than him… His lips break out into a smile.

* * *

It wasn’t meant to turn into an obsession, but it has. Even the papers have finally seemed to pick up on it, five years after the murder of Vernon Dursley. The newest article - about the murder of one Arabella Figg - is titled  _ Serial killer Voldemort obsessed with Harry Potter? _ which is rather uncreative, but very true.

The police not helped by it at all, as Harry has grown to be a fiercely protective 11 year old. It likely help that all guardians that his Harry has been placed with has proved to be abusive in some way.

First there was Petunia Dursley, who were perhaps worse than her late husband as she used words as well. After her tragical end, Harry and his cousin were sent to a Marge Dursley, who found amusement in setting her dogs at Harry. After that, Harry was finally free of his cousin as a Rubeus Hagrid took him in. Voldemort had let the boy remain there for two years, before he found that Rubeus - while kind - were a unfitting guardian who smuggled dangerous animals into the country. No growing child should live with alligator eggs that could hatch at any moment. Arabella Figg had been the newest caretaker, lasting about the same time as Rubeus had done. Voldemort had considered letting her be for a while more, but the amount of cats she had, and her emotional disconnect from his Harry, was as much of abuse as the others’ treatment had been.

It does surprise him slightly that his Harry has yet to despise him, as their standards for abuse likely differ, but the boy obediently hide his eyes behind his hands, and then call the cops after Voldemort has long left.

Voldemort likes to think of it as a game, where he collects articles as trophies and watch the real prize from afar. It warms him every time Harry sends a smile his way. He has to admit that stalking a child is an unhealthy way to spend his time, but he has never been a very healthy person to begin with.

* * *

“Can I come with you?” Harry asks. They’re standing a bit off from the fresh corpse of Horace Slughorn, a man who had liked young boys just a bit too much. The now 16 year old boy is looking at him pleadingly. Voldemort can’t help but consider it, though it would ruin the game. On the other hand, he has had to murder a lot of his Harry’s guardians lately. After Arabella, there was the Lestranges who enjoyed collecting medieval torture weapons and trying them out, Dolores Umbridge who believed in corporal punishment for imagined crimes, and Augustus Rookwood who enjoyed testing out poisons and their antidotes.

He has no idea how any of these people were accepted as guardians - his own childhood was spent in an orphanage, and he had expected the same or at least something like it to happen to Harry.

“Are you sure?” Voldemort questions. “You will not go to school again; I’ll have to teach you. You’ll lose your freedom.”

Harry glance towards the dead body.

“Will you let me touch you?” Harry asks instead of answering. Voldemort is curious to why for only a moment - while he know that Harry is his soulmate, it’s not guaranteed that Harry can remember it. During the ten years that has passed since their first meeting, they’ve not touched once.

“As you want.” Voldemort allows, and opens up his arms. Harry willingly steps into his embrace, and warmth blossom through the both of them as their hearts beats faster.

“Never leave me again.” Harry begs, as Voldemort carefully fit him into a tight hug.

“Oh, believe me Harry when I say that I never could even if I tried.” Voldemort drops a kiss into Harry’s hair. “We need to go before someone else calls the cops for us.”

Harry stands on tiptoe to place a chaste kiss against his lips, before stepping out of his embrace. They leave, hands intertwined. Voldemort lights a cigarette.

His knife is left behind in the dead body, as his way to tell the cops that he has taken his Harry and there will be no more guardians to murder.

It does not in any way mean that the serial killer Voldemort will stop though, oh no. It only means that he has gotten himself a partner in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship may actually be surprisingly healthy. For context anyway.


End file.
